


Just by Chance

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, I need to stop writing these two for a while, It's kinda comedic, Ouch, Poor Norne, not too many characters keeps it simple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: Essentially a fic of how Draug and Norne met. I hope you guys can enjoy it. I'm also giving her village a name.





	1. Norne

A simple task, just to go and hunt some meat for her aunt and uncle. Nothing hard right? Wrong. They could have sent anyone else, but they had to send her. 

Norne was someone who admittedly sucks at directions and could get lost in the marketplace, even if she knew the place like the back of her hand. But this time, she got sent into the forest. Hunting isn't her forte when you can't find a single animal. No bears, rabbits, or even big birds like turkeys. 

"Norne are you sure you can do this?" 

"'Course I can! It ain't too hard right? Hunting some animals to get some meat. I can do it, and come right back." 

"Alright then, I trust you. Just be careful now, ok?" 

"With my bow, I'm sure to be fine!" 

Ok fine, she volunteered to do it for them. Maybe they were right, Norne wasn't the best choice. But she insisted and they gave in. 

"I can't go back with nothing. There have to be some animals, right? This sucks, maybe I ain't in the right area." 

In a hurry she ran off deeper into the thick woods. Hoping to find something to bring home. 

"Come on, come on. There has to be something!" 

The more she ran, the more she got lost. Norne didn't even see the small hill that was up ahead. Upon hearing what seemed like an animal she turned her head and fell down the hill, hard. When she landed she hit her left leg hard. 

"Ow, that hurts like hell...what the hell happened?" 

As Norne tried to get up she fell back down, and winced in pain gently gripping her leg. From the top of the hill she can see a deer looking down on her, almost mockingly. 

"Screw you..." 

Up in the distance however she could hear some noise. It was faint but it could be heard. There were people taking and a dog barking. Where is it coming from? Could they hear her? She just prayed that she would make it back alive to her village.


	2. Draug & Gordin

The two of them where out in the woods looking around for something to hunt. Given a dog it wasn't too bad. Albeit Draug and Gordin were mostly helping out around small villages close to the capital. 

Draug spoke, turning to Gordin. Expressing his feelings about tiredness. They really had done much, but nothing tiring. 

"It's really boring and we haven't gotten very much. Don't you think Gordin?" 

"Hmm, I guess you're right the more I think about it. But, we need something to bring back." 

The dog's head perked up as if it heard something. Suddenly the dog ran off, barking. 

"Huh? Where are you going Ruby!?" 

"Don't worry Gordin I'll go after her and see what's up." 

The armored man ran off in search of the dog. Granted, Gordin thought he might not make it back quickly. But this is Draug, he's pretty fast for a unit. 

\--------

"Ruby!! Where is that dog? If we lose her we're screwed." 

Draug was silently cursing out the dog. This wasn't the first time Ruby has ran off like that. For a small dog it sure can run fast. However he began to hear what sounded like whimpering and crying coming from that direction. Had Ruby heard that? He walked toward the sound of the voice. 

\--------

Norne was sitting there, clenching her leg. It felt like it was broken or as if she twisted something. All of a sudden she heard something running up to her, the leaves crunching. Norne tried to grab her bow to fend off the danger. To her surprise she was tackled by a dog who began to lick her face. 

"Ha ha, where did you come from little guy? Where's your owner at silly? You're so cute, ain't you?" 

Not too long after that she began hearing loud sounds, a huge sound of clanking metal heading in her direction. Now she was worrying, what if that's what is spooking the dog. 

"Hey puppy, could you grab those arrows over there? Pretty please?" 

Her arrows landed a bit farther away when she took the tumble. The dog did as she was told and grabbed her arrows and brought them back, setting them next to her. 

"Ain't you a smarties? Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt. I'm a little hurt myself and I need to protect myself too." 

The loud thumping and clanking sound got louder and closer. Norne loaded the arrow into her bow and pulled it back, ready to fire. 

\-------- 

"Hello, is someone there?" 

Draug called out to try and find Ruby. Then he heard the dog barking. 

"Found you!" 

He rushed through the woods and finally found Ruby with a girl ready to shoot him. 

"Just who are you mister? What do you want with the dog!" 

"Please miss, don't shoot me with your arrow. Besides, the dog is named Ruby and she belongs to the Altean Knights. I was assigned with my partner to go and hunt with her. She's in no danger with me." 

"So, then, you're a knight?" 

The girl still held her bow in vigilance, seemingly questioning him. 

"Yes I am, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Sir Draug and I am an armored knight of Altea, you are?" 

"That's none of you're business mister, besides who's asking?" 

"I am. Is your leg ok, it looks hurt." 

He walked over closer and sat next to her holding her leg in his hand. 

"Oww, oww, please stop, it hurts!" 

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you're bleeding."

Draug removed his hand to show some blood staining on it. Norne looked at her leg and saw blood soaking through her thigh highs. She wanted to scream out. 

"Oh dear sweet Naga, I'm bleeding out!" 

"Ma'am please, calm down. I'll get you some help real quick, ok? Ruby, go get Gordin ok girl?" 

The dog barked and ran off. 

"So, where are you from Norne?" 

"I'm from Briar Village..." 

"Briar Village, that's really close to the port. What are you doing all this way near the capital?" 

That statement hit Norne like a carriage pulled by four horses. How the hell did she make it that far out? 

"How? I was just walking through these woods right here, I wasn't out here long..." 

"Where you lost?" 

"....yes..." 

Gordin came running with Ruby in tow. The archer had concern on his face as he saw Draug and Norne. More specifically, the way that Norne's leg was bleeding out. 

"Is she ok?" 

"I'm doing as good as someone who's bleeding and in pain..." 

Norne had to be sarcastic with him. Afterall, this is practically the second person who's said that to her today.

"This is Norne. Gordin meet Norne, Norne meet Gordin. But help me out here, I'll carry her and you can hold her equipment." 

Gordin nodded his head and grabbed Norne's bow and arrows as Draug lifted Norne in a bridal lift. 

"Are you ok with me holding you like this Norne?" 

"Y-yes, it's fine, I'm ok with this. Just be gentle with me, alright?" 

The two all worked their way out of the forest. Chatting it up with each other. 

"So wait, Norne, you're from Briar Village?" 

"Yes, I am. What's it to you Gordie?" 

"Hmm? Well, it's just because you're super far from home. Briar is so close to the port and you managed to make it close to the capital." 

"That's what I said! Crazy, huh? I'm assuming you were out hunting right? So were we." 

"Y'all were out hunting? No wonder there wasn't much! I was out here looking practically everywhere. Y'all took everything, I was looking to get some meat for my aunt and uncle." 

"Hey Draug, where are we taking her? A hospital? A healer?" 

"I was actually thinking about the castle..." 

Norne's face lit up pink. The castle? A common girl being among some nobles and other knights like Draug and Gordin. She felt a bit nervous at the idea. 

"Huh, why?" 

"Well, it's the best place for her to make a quick recovery and get home. I'm sure everyone at home is panicking over where you're at Norne." 

Gordin, at first confused, came to understand what Draug meant. 

"I guess that's a good point. Although it would be best to send a letter to her folks at home."


	3. Stuck with the Knights

The three finally made it back to the castle with the dog in tow. Gordin and Draug split up, Gordin going to the barracks to relax and put Norne's stuff away for her. Draug carried Norne over to the infirmary. 

"Do you want me to stay with you Norne?" 

Regularly Norne would shoo away someone. But this was very different, she wasn't in familiar waters. So she decided it would be for the best to let him stay with her. Afterall, he might be the nicest person in this entire situation outside of Gordin. 

"Yeah, I'd be feel better if ya stayed, Draug. Afterall, you know your way 'round here. Plus ya probably might be able to speak to the nurse better than I could." 

"I don't know, I think you can speak clearly. I don't get it Norne." 

"Well, is there any specific way to speak?" 

"No, not really. They need to heal you, that's pretty obvious." 

The healer came into the room to examine Norne's leg and check to see if anything else is hurt. She removed the clothing from Norne's leg in order to lay it down and clean it up. 

"That's a mess, did she really fall that hard? There's no way she can head home soon, it might be a day for her to recover. I'm going to grab my staff real quick so we can help mend that leg of yours." 

The healer walked away to grab her staff, leaving Norne in the room with Draug. The look on Norne's face was one of deep concern. 

"A day to heal? How does that make any sense? All I did was fall and hurt my leg. You soldiers get up nice and quick like." 

"Norne, it's not easy to just get over an injury. Sure you can walk it off if you tried, but it still hurts like hell. Also, I'll keep you company for today. But I still think we should write your folks a letter so they don't worry." 

Draug gave her a comforting smile. It gave a Norne a sense of safety. The healer came back with her staff and used it to heal Norne's leg a bit. Then proceeded to wrap the leg in bandages. 

"There, it'll be a fixed after a while. Be careful, if you apply too much pressure the wound could reopen and bleed. So I advise you keep still, if you want you could stay the night in the ward." 

"Sure, I suppose so...if that's fine..." 

There it was, Norne was now a person privileged to stay at the castle. It was hard to believe, but it was happening.


	4. Just for the Night

Norne was thinking frantically in her mind. 

'What will people think? How are my family fairing trying to look for me?' 

Draug walked into the ward to greet her, smiling gently as always. Sitting next to her he spoke with her. 

"Your folks hopefully recieved the letter we sent to them. It went over successfully as our messenger made sure it went to the right people." 

Norne looked at him, surprised by how quick he said it. 

"Are you sure? It went to Briar Village? Did it reach my folks or did you hand it to the village leader? He would be good too, hopefully give it to my folks..."

Draug put his hand on her shoulder and gave a small chuckle. 

"Norne, please don't worry so much, it made it to your village and was given to the right person. Hopefully you can rest knowing that." 

Norne's face flushed a little when he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Why are you here? Just to tell me that?" 

"Huh? Well that and I want to make sure that you're fine. Gordin would have come too if he didn't have to teach his little brother Ryan to use a bow." 

"What can you do to make me feel comfy in a ward? Talk or help me sleep?" 

Norne thought more about her sentence. 

'Of course he's doing that, it's the same thing.' 

"I suppose so...Well, what's your story Norne? If you want I'll tell you mine. But, I guess that's a long story..." 

"I'm interested now, let's chat. Me? I'm just some girl from a village, not much to do. My folks run a small store, and I went out to go get some meat and got lost, and that's how we met, I suppose...I get lost so easy, it's embarrassing." 

"Norne, judging by that you're more than just a villager. My turn. My folks run a smithy, my father used to be a knight, armored specifically, he definitely inspired me to enlist. I've always felt that my lot in life is to protect people, heck, that's how I met Gordin. Beat up some guys who were giving him a rough time. I'm awfully proud of what I do, but it's just what my duty is, protect the Royal Family and the people." 

Norne laughed a little, she never knew that she could ever have anything in common with a Knight of Altea. 

"I guess we ain't so different than I thought. We're both just people who do what's right." 

Draug just looked at Norne for a little bit, trying hard to not blush listening to her. She's right, they aren't much different, it's nice. 

"So, when do you want to get going tomorrow? Morning, afternoon, or night?" 

"Don't tell me that you're tryna get rid of me already. I was getting to like you." 

"O-of course not! I'm starting to like you too, you're really interesting to me." 

Norne's face went pink a little. She's just glad that he's not wanting to get rid of her.

"Draug, it doesn't matter what time you take me back, you'll still be stuck there as my folks will probably want to celebrate the fact that I'm back home." 

"That sounds fun to be honest with you. Would they really?" 

Norne hit his shoulder with as much strength as she could gather. Why is he so damn endearing and nice? She couldn't help but hope he stayed all night. 

"Draug, can I ask you something really quick?" 

"Sure, what's up Norne?" 

"Can you stay with me tonight? Like all night, even sleeping time." 

Draug was a bit off guard by her statement. Sure he would stay, but to that extent? It was surreal to him to say the least. 

"Yes, I'll stay with you." 

"Great, cause I'm starting to get sleepy, and I feel comfy if your here with me. I'm not used to places like this, you know?" 

Draug chuckled a bit, he felt the same when he first came here, so it was no different. He layed down on the bed next to her and watched her sleep. She looked comfy, but a little cold as she tried to get warm in the sheets. Even though he promised to stay he got up and left the room. 

Norne turned to look at Draug, but he was gone. It hurt, especially that he promised to stay. She murmured to herself. 

"Liar...I thought he was a man of his word, but I was wrong..." 

Her face almost wanted to sting with tears until she felt a bigger blanket go over the ones she had on the bed. Norne was actually warm and turned back around to see Draug back.

"You looked cold, so I grabbed you a better blanket. Besides, I can live without it for tonight. You need it more than I do, you're freezing a little." 

Norne's face had fully flushed. It was his blanket that she had on her? She didn't truly know how to feel about it. 

"I...thank you...that's really thoughtful of you." 

"Of course, a person can freeze their ass off in the ward, its windows tend to be open, so it's cold as hell. Either way, good night Norne." 

"Good night..."


	5. Good Morning Norne

Draug woke up to see Norne sleeping in the bed next to him. He stretched and got out of bed. Draug wanted to wake up Norne, but didn't want to disturb her. There was just something about seeing her this way felt natural, as if it was something he was meant to see in the future. As his face began to flush, the door opened and Gordin with his little brother Ryan walked in. 

"Hey Draug! Have you been here all night? You look like you just woke up. How is Norne?" 

"Huh, oh! Gordin, be quiet, she's still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up." 

It was too late, she woke up slowly and yawned. "Huh, what are you all doing here? Is it morning already?" Norne wasn't really ready for guests, except for Draug who stayed with her. 

"*Sigh* Too late, how are you Norne, sleep good?" 

"Yeah, I guess so Draug...oh, hey Gordin! Who's this little guy?" Norne turned from Draug to Gordin and Ryan. Mostly shifting her sight from Gordin to Ryan. 

Gordin took notice of Norne's gaze at Ryan. "Oh! Norne, this is my little brother Ryan! He's going to be a knight someday." 

"Yeah! I can't wait! It'll be so cool. Oh, but, it's also nice meeting you Norne!" 

Gordin turned to Draug and asked, "You never answered my question as to why you were here all night." 

Draug replied, "I spent the night with Norne, sleeping with her..." 

Ryan's ears pricked up. "So, you had...with her?" He was already curious about those things, so Draug's statement didn't make it better. 

"I-! What...I...it wasn't like that at all! We just slept next to each other, that's it, in different beds!" Draug's face had turned as red as Cain's hair. With Norne's face following soon. 

"Oooohhh. I get it now. I thought you meant-" 

"Ryan! Don't be inappropriate like that!" Gordin had covered Ryan's mouth with his hand. "Well, how does breakfast sound everyone?" Gordin tried to change the subject desperately. 

Draug's stomach growled slightly. "Breakfast sounds amazing to be truthful. Norne, how about you?" 

"Breakfast is sounding awful good right now. You fellas have really been good to me and I like that." Norne was happy to eat, but became nervous about eating at a table with a bunch of knights. "Umm, am I able to eat with all those other knights? Won't they all stare? Can we just eat here?" 

"Well, you have a point there Norne. If you're that nervous than we can eat here, right Gordin?" 

"Sure, that sounds fine to me. Let's get settled then." 

"We have a large menu to chose from, so make yourself at home, ok Norne?" Draug gave her a comforting smile which made her blush once more. 

Time passed and they ordered their food and ate breakfast. Talking as they were eating together. 

"That's pretty cool, I didn't know that your family's merchants who sold jewelry. But how did you and Draug meet exactly?" 

"Hmm? Oh, well, or parents did business with his parents as they put jewels in weapons sometimes, more specifically the hilt of weapons. Anyway, when I was on delivery these guys tried jumping me to take the stuff from me. All of a sudden they get their asses kicked and I don't see who it is until they reached their hand out to me that I recognized him. After that Draug and I became good friends." 

"So, when did you want to go home Norne. You said that anytime works for you, right. Because no matter what we'll be there for a while, huh?" Draug asked Norne the same question as last night. 

"Hmm, well, if we leave now we can make it in time by the afternoon. We can all go there together, how does that sound?" Norne was excited to show them around her village. 

"Sure, that sounds really nice Norne. How does that sound Gordin?" Draug was just as eager as Norne was to see her village. 

"As nice as it sounds, I have to visit with some other archers today. I wish I could go but I already promised them that I would attend the conference." Gordin looked a bit bummed out at missing the opportunity to see Norne's village. "But I hope you two have fun, alright?" 

Gordin and Ryan said their goodbyes and walked out of the room. 

"Gordin, you don't have anything going on today, why don't you wanna go?" Ryan was confused by what his brother said back there. 

"Ryan, you'll understand later." Gordin purposely did this so that Draug and Norne could get to know each other better, afterall, what friend would he be if he didn't help Draug get with someone? It was obvious that they both like each other. 'Don't screw this up now Draug.'


End file.
